


One by One

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember this river lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by One

Sometimes, when Rukia was bored, she liked to count his flaws one by one. There were many.

Then, she liked to write them on pieces of paper and drop them in the river, one by one, and watch them float away like the unimportant bits of nothing they were. He was flawed, yes.

That was why he was beautiful. She had never met a perfect person yet, but the closer a person got, the more boring they seemed to become.

If there was anything Rukia hated, it was boring people.

He found her sitting on the riverbank, watching the little shreds of white sluggishly drift off away from the sunset.

She looked up at him and smiled a little, an indulgence but a permissible one. He wordlessly gave her a hand up and walked all the way home with her. It had probably been an order ( _bring her home, she has duties to take care of around the house_ ) but she didn't care because he'd obeyed it.

He didn't protest when she caught his long fingers between her own thin ones, or when she drew patterns on his palm with her thumb. These little intimacies were all he would allow her.

They were enough. For now.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: flaw


End file.
